Ballad of the Bizarre
by KyoxSakiFan
Summary: Sometimes it's the most unexpected people that make you sing. Leon/Sora; drabble.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! If I did, then there would be more crack pairings in the fandom! (Although there are some, there aren't many that I like…)**

**I know what you're thinking. Leon x Sora? Girl what the fuck are you smoking? But seriously, I love this pairing. I was also bored. So I wrote this drabble of them making out cause I could.**

**Also shameless advertising myself across fandoms. I am now taking fanfiction requests. See my profile for details. **

**Ballad of the Bizarre**

…

Sora was confused. Well, actually that was the understatement of the century. But really, there wasn't anything relatively _not confusing _about the situation he was in. He didn't think his brain could process it if he'd been given years to think it through.

"H-Hey, Leon—"

"Quiet," the man leaned down to whisper in Sora's ear, his lips brushing sensually along the lobe, causing a shiver to erupt through the body of the younger boy. "I don't want anyone to hear us."

'_Then why is this happening?' _Sora was tempted to ask, but knowing Leon he doubted that he would receive a straight answer anyway. And anyway it was really difficult to think with the press of cold brick against your back and a hot, wet mouth descending down your neck, licking and nibbling like a cat lapping up the sweetest cream…in public…well not exactly. They were in Radiant Garden, but Leon had cornered him behind one of the buildings, shoving him against the wall and pressing against him in a way that was making Sora's head dizzy. Not to mention that if someone so much as walked passed where they were they would be heard—

And really, that wasn't actually what was bothering him about the situation. Sora, as a whole, had no idea how he felt about this sort of thing, let alone with Leon of all people. He was as ignorant of the whole love thing as they came. Not that he hadn't had experiences; because he'd had a few…he had a crush on Kairi for years, ever since they were kids. He also wasn't above admitting that he had a little bit of a hero crush on Riku, something he'd been fighting for a long time.

He'd never gotten around to doing this sort of thing though…and he'd most definitely never considered that he'd be doing it with Leon. He was still having trouble processing it and Leon wasn't giving him time to ponder it over.

"L-Leon—"He tried again, gasping and trying to breathe around the warm gush of feeling that erupted in his body, but Leon would have none of that. Sora made an embarrassing noise when Leon kissed the side of his mouth and moved slowly to his lips, silencing his noises completely.

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Leon's middle, clasping desperately at his clothes as Leon continued to attack him with kisses. If Sora could think coherently around the pleasure of Leon's hot mouth, then he would probably be wishing he was in a battle with a thousand different heartless because that he knew how to handle…this…he didn't have any idea how to approach.

Leon's fingers stroked down the middle of his back, causing Sora to arch and gasp at the pleasurable shiver that ran down his spine.

"You're freezing up on me," Leon pulled back a little and sucked softly on Sora's earlobe, effectively bringing the boy's attention back to him. Sora wondered if it was normal for your knees to nearly give out just by looking someone in the eyes.

"Sorry, it's just…y-you caught me by surprise," He managed to gasp out, face flushing heavily as leaned on the brick, trying to catch his breath—Leon was a persistent kisser.

"Don't be stupid. Just kiss back—how hard is that?" Leon smirked teasingly, challengingly. Sora glared up at him.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Leon, as it turned out, had run completely out of patience. Sora gasped when a knee was abruptly nudged between his legs, forcing him to hold completely onto Leon to avoid toppling over. Then Leon's lips were attacking his again and his hands were leaving little heat trails all over his body and it just felt _so damn good._

"Open your mouth," Leon panted between hot and heavy kisses.

Sora just stopped thinking.


End file.
